Alluring Desire
by Gunner.C96
Summary: Jack love for Elsa is keep hidden from everyone . He goes to school every morning feeling grateful that he can see his beautiful ice queen, he keep his between them and Jack is happy that way. But a certain girl by the name Anna is threatening to ruined his peaceful life.
1. Muse

**MUSE**

* * *

><p>His icy cool eyes stared at the creamy bony shoulder belong to the platinum blonde hair that sits 3 rows in front of him. He watches as the bone jolting out from her fair skin moves and twitches as the girl is chatting away with the girl who sits next to her.<p>

Merida is her name, he thought to himself. Jack knows all his classmates names, though they don't know his.

She's playfully slap the red hair shoulder. Jack can see her long slim fingernails, bony fingers begs to be lick. Her french braided hair exposed her long neck and delicious shoulder. The cream coloured sweater she wear hung loose on her shoulders.

Exquisite, he thought. Did she any wear bra ? I don't think so. The boy mutters to himself inside his mind,

The class went on to Mr North talking about Russia monarchs that ends with the dead of the Romanov family. How pitiful, Jack thought.

No one notices how Jacks eyes lingers to the figure of the 17 years old girl.

No one notices that he spend recess alone in the back of the school building, sketching snowflakes on his plain sketchbook. He was thinking about her thick eyelashes and her bra strap that he saw once when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of what he think a quarrel between a couples.

Silently, he shifted his positions, carefully not to be seen. The couple, oblivious to the fact that Jack is 50 yards away from them, hidden by the stairs. He could hear, the boy who he identified as Hans try to slap the strawberry blonde hair but miss. The girl punched his face and stormed off leaving Hans behind shouting words of profanity that amazed Jack.

There's no one in this school that Jack don't recognise, he spent time forming faces and names on his mind during the first day of school, plus he have a good set of memories.

The strawberry blonde hair, named Anna, younger sister of his beloved Elsa.

He chuckled, Elsa and her sister is so much alike, although she tried to act mature and regal, Jack can see though her façade, her childishness and naivety that she tried so hard to hide.

Jack is glad that he's the only one that can see through her mask.

* * *

><p>Please review, I want to know what you guys think.<p>

The characters mentioned above belongs to Disney and Dreamworks


	2. An interruption between a session

**An interruption between a session**

* * *

><p>It's 2 in the morning and Jack is still up surfing the web. Although his mother have told him to go to sleep 4 hours ago, Jack refused to let his time waste being in a temporary comatose, he rather be up ogling and doing some 18 years old above things while looking through Elsa's Facebok page. (correction, stalking, but Jack hate to use that word, by all means he's not stalking Elsa, he merely watches and doing things with her photos. He used his friend account (without Hiccups knowledge) to scan his eyes though Elsa tagged photo, a Christmas holiday album uploaded by Anna.<p>

She looks so pretty in blue sweater and that jeans is so tight Jack can imagine the shape of her buns.

Tight and alluring.

He screenshot the photos. Another easy option is to download all the pictures but if he does that then it will be awkward for Hiccup ( Jack in disguise) since Anna will be noted that somebody downloaded their pictures.

Her creamy skin, Jack can imagine touching it, it must be so soft. Her B cups breasts, perky and taut, tempting. Jack moans as he feel tightness in his pants. Why not , he said to himself.

As Jack pleasure himself with the thoughts of beautiful platinum blonde by the name of Elsa kissing and doing things to him, he can see the page refresh and another tagged photos of Elsa was uploaded.

But what surprised him is there's a boy who he could not recognise hugging his Elsa and Anna by the waist.

The tagged photo showed the mysterious boy name, Kristoff.

Why do he looks so friendly to Elsa?!

He stop his session and angrily click the comment option, not minding to zip up his pants as his glory manhood now lay flaccid.

Who the hell is Kristoff?

The sudden sound of his mother knocking on his door stop Jack from clicking Kristoff Facebook page.

Jack hurriedly zip his pants and click the home page on Facebook.

'what are you doing up so late ? go to sleep you have school tomorrow!'

When his mother walks away after making sure Jack turn off his computer and lying on his bed, Jack grunt in frustration. For now he settles with sleep but with one goal on his mind, he needs to find out who Kristoff is and what is his relationship with Elsa . Tomorrow he will ask around his friends to obtain information about this Kristoff guy, he thought in disgust. If he forms a threat, Jack will not hesitate to use all means to make him go away from Elsa's life.

* * *

><p>I dont any of the characters mention above... whatever...<p>

Reviews are welcomes, seriously, tell me what do you guys think ...


	3. A gentlemen agreement

**A gentlemen agreement**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack wake up to the alarm clock set up on his phone. He went for a shower and choose a freshly washed jeans and scoffed when the waist of the jeans is too big for his small hips. It seems like he has loss some weight. Jack chuckled. Girls must be so envy of me if they found out I lose weight easily.<p>

He have been unkind to his body, he sleeps late, skips dinner and push his body to the limits wondering around the woods during winter. But now its spring and Jack have found a new hobby, an interest, a person that intrigued him. His gravity.

His messy white hair that reminded him of the tragedy that happened 3 years ago was left uncombed.

Before the bell rings, Jack spend his time hanging out with Hiccup and the rest of the gang. Though he nods and make jokes about Hiccups and Astrid, his eyes are wondering on the sea of students searching for the familiar figure that make his heart beats.

There she is, smiling at her sister Anna who surely is rambling nonsense. What a beautiful smile. That kinda reminds me, I have some digging to do.

Jack pull Hiccup away from the gang when everyone is busy focusing on the Thorston twins who is fighting with each other.

' what the hell man ?' the wimpy kid said, earning an eye rolled from Jack. He have no time for this. He acts cool and in serene whenever a fight breaks out at school but on matters that involved his beloved Elsa, Jack becomes impatient.

'Do you happen to know a guy whose name is kristoff' Jack ask while leaning against a vending machine.

Hiccup looks at him confused with knitted eyebrows. He then place a hand on his chin while humming 'hmm…'

'I will owe you one favour if you can get his information and tells me '

Hiccup cast a glance towards the laughing Astrid. He needs Jack's help to woo Astrid and since Jack is known by the rest of the gang as somewhat a player and a Casanova, surely Jack can help him win down Astrid affection. Hiccup on the other hand is lacking down the flirting and all basic of dating and wooing down girls department , in contrast of Jack who knows what to say to girls to make them giggles though he also knows how to make himself hidden from the crowd, thus making Jack perfectly capable of slithering away out of trouble .

A dangerous guy to pick a fight with, Hiccup noted since the first day they were introduced by their parents.

A boy with little to live for and will do whatever he can to win a fight is a formidable foe, adding to Jack background with his past that lead to be admitted to the Patterson , a past that is keep hidden from everyone except the school counsel, headmaster and Hiccup who is actually Jack distant cousin.

Not everyone knows Jack suicide attempt 2 years ago, and that he was admitted to the Patterson and was released a year ago after 6 months of rehabilitation.

19 years old Jack is now in 12th grade.

Hiccup look at his icy cold eyes, desperate to get an information about a guy Hiccup himself never heard of but he could easily gather the information needed since Hiccup have a very large network of social.

He sigh, his mother told him that he needs to help his cousin Jack in every way he can.

'A deal!' The two gentleman shake hands as a sign of an agreement.

Jack eyes lit up with excitement and Hiccup is just happy to help to his cousin .

* * *

><p>I'll be updating this story once a day, depends.. I guess...<p>

Reviews are welcomed~


	4. 8 seconds

**8 seconds**

* * *

><p>In biology class, the student learnt about hormones, where they came from and their purpose in the body.<p>

Jack thought hormones is weird. He didn't like the thought that something is controlling his life, even though technically hormones is part of his body. He thinks it's bizarre that a low and high level of hormones can bring a different to a person body and influence the person's thinking.

That's why Jack did his homework and still surfing on the internet even though his body demands a rest.

That's why at times when Jack feels horny as fuck for no reason he'll go to sleep.

Jackson Overland Frost like to be in charge of his own body, that is his way of life.

Elsa , Merida and Flynn deliver a presentation about testosterone, progesterone and oestrogen and Elsa blush furiously when she talk about the effects of high testosterone level on male that includes development of breasts, otherwise known as the dreaded manboobs by the male populations.

The male students snickers and make fun of each other while the girls laugh.

Jack smirked and pretends to write downs note when in truth, he's drawing mini doodles of his beloved Elsa.

The sound of the shrill bell rings annoyed Jack the most. It signifies that the school is over for the day and students may returns home or do whatever they do at school, clubs and stuff.

Jack hates going to school, and he hate going back home from school.

He hates waking up and going to school because he always feel sluggish and dazed in the morning, but he hates going home from school since he can't see his Elsa anymore. He have to wait for the next day to come so he can see her beautiful smile a, blue eyes and her bone jolting out of her fair skin.

Jack loves bone, and he mainly loves it when he can see the bones poking out from Elsa elbows and shoulders, her collarbone that begs for an attention.

He sees Elsa on the corner of his eyes packing her books inside her purple sling bag.

Her blue blouse covered her slim body, Jack can see she's wearing a silver bracelet

_That's new_

Elsa turns on her side and smile at his direction. Jack froze as blue eyes collided with his eyes cold ones.

He pretends to look at his books and packing away the stack of notes he wrote.

The girl unknown to him frown before walking out of class when Merida called her name.

_That was close, _Jack thought to himself.

_How many seconds ? 4? 8?_

As Jack relive the moment before as the love of his life stared at his icy eyes for the first times. He count the seconds as their eyes met and stared at each other.

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8… 8 seconds_

His dreamy thoughts of his Elsa were interrupted when Hiccup punch his shoulder. Jack groans in pain before pushing his cousin and runs towards the hallway. Hiccup chased him down and Jack laugh manically earning a weird looks from other students.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcomed...<p>

Toothiana will play a major part of Jack's past, I guess...

Probably gonna do the next chapter on Elsa's pov, I dont know, depends...


	5. The girl with the humming bird tattoo

**The girl with the hummingbird tattoo**

* * *

><p>Jack was casually checking on Elsa's Facebook page through Hiccup's account when he heard a door bell ring. Since his mom is out to buy groceries for the Frost's family, Jack went downstairs thinking it was probably his dad who forget to bring the house key with him.<p>

But he was surprised when he open the door and the forgotten face of someone from his face smiling gleefully at him.

Toothiana, that's her name.

The girl waved shyly at him. Jack, stunned, did what any normal people do, ( at least for him) he slammed the door right at her face and race back to his room and locked the door.

Waved of emotions hit him and Jack slips under the blue cover sheet.

_Sleep, sleep it's going to be okay, forget everything and soon it will past_

He closed his eyes tight but unable to calm down. He peek through the curtains of his windows and saw Toothiana walking back to a dark green Chevrolet Impala that's parked across the street from his house.

_How the hell she knows where my house is?_

Jack pulls his hair in frustration and throw himself on his bed.

He takes out his phone, tap the password and select the gallery icons. Sliding through the pictures, he stops at the one with Elsa smiling at Flynn who is hugging Rapunzel during Basketball championship last year.

He sighs.

_How someone so perfect like her can be with this broken me…_

Toothiana sudden appearance brings back painful memories, those memories which Jack would like very much to lock it forever in the safe box inside his mind, never to resurface.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be uploaded shortly.. tomorrow, i guess...<p>

reviews are welcomed...

as for the guest who reviewed my last chapter, there will be no Jack and Anna, thought that feisty pants will play a very important role in the upcoming chapters...

Next chapter will be featuring a sex scene( not explicit) and Jack's past...


	6. The sweet escape

**The sweet escape**

* * *

><p>Jack slammed his fist down on his wooden desk emitting a loud thud that is however sunken by the blasting music that's set on maximum volume played on his laptop.<p>

First of all, he needs to figure out who is this Kristoff guy and why looks friendly with his Elsa, and now Jack have a whole set of problem. The sudden appearance of Toothiana could jeopardize his chances to become closer to his beloved Elsa.

If Toothiana , no if every students at school knows Jack past, he stand no chance to even say hi to Elsa without her running away from him.

He needs to keep her mouth shut, by all means necessary.

The thought of Elsa bring a single smile on his face despite the burning sensation on his bruised fist.

Jack instantly tap the password of his phone and open a gallery of album that is full with Elsa's pictures he found on Facebook.

He traced his finger on the screen of his phone, wanting to feel the softness of Elsa's cheeks, her purple shirt emphasized her b-cups breasts.

He will do anything to be with Elsa. Even if it means he needs to erase his past. The thought makes him cringe.

Does he needs to let go of Emma too?

What happened 3 years ago?

4 months after his sister funeral, Jack start to act different, even he himself can feel the changing of his attitude, the way his thinks and his view of this world

No longer the fun loving, out-going Jack Frost, he becomes cold and aloof. Jack starts to distance himself from everyone. Aster try to cheer him up but Jack brushed him off every time the Australian boy invites him for games night. Sandy the mute boy from their gang only can only offer Jack a pat on his back while Jack smile solemnly at him for being understanding..

Toothiana on the other hand glad that Jack start to returns her affection, or so she thought.

She feels guilty for cheating on Aster with Jack, but her lust overcome her sense of loyalty to her boyfriend. She's feel euphoria when Jack touch her, seeking for her warmth with his cold hands.

It bothers her that Jack never tried to kiss her but she's shrugged it off, contented that Jack is willing to be with her now.

Jack knows Toothiana have feelings towards him ever since they were in middle school, even after she's with Aster. She bats her eyelashes at him and always laugh at his joke with meaningful gaze.

He knows that Aster was the one who called Toothiana when they had sex one afternoon. He watches as Toothiana phone lights up to and showed Aster name on the screen.

Toothiana moans in pleasure and Jack continue banging her despite her phones start rings to her favourite song that was set as a ring tone that disturb his concentration.

The sweet escape by Gwen Stefani feat Akon echoes in her rooms, the rhythmic beats matches Jack thrust and he chuckled in disgust.

He's probably worried about her, he thought to himself as he cups Toothiana's small breast.

Jack does feel guilty for having sex with his bestfriend's girlfriend but of them swore to keep it as a secret.

Jackson overland frost, feels numb, he needs a released, and he needs to be able to feel again.

When Aster was out working part time, Toothiana invited Jack to her bedroom that's decorated with mirrors .

Toothiana writhe in pleasure as Jack fasten his thrust. Her white IPhone that was placed on her bed side table rings once again. The screen lighted up with Aster name on it. A bright green font. Jack ignores Gwen's singing and focus on making himself come. He can feel the pressure build with every thrust.

_If I could escape I would but,  
>First of all, let me say<br>I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way_

Jack groans as Toothiana pulls him for a kiss but he didn't budge from his positions.

To him, kiss is too intimate, though he didn't mind having sex with her.

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
>It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator<em>

She sighs in pleasure

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_

The pressure that builds up in his lower half making Jack whimper, while Toothiana grab her green bed sheet in pleasure. Her hummingbird tattoo that's carved in her arm glister in her sweats.

Her Iphone soon vibrated, a text message from her boyfriend.

Jack released his semen inside her, thankfully Toothiana takes birth pill in preparation for their infidelity.

Jack close his eyes in ecstasy, but feels a nudge on his heart.

He open his eyes and stared at the ceiling that's decorated with stars that glows in the dark.

Tears start to stream down his cheeks, unnoticed by the exhausted Toothiana.

What am I doing? I might as well take a gun and put it to my head, a whisper escape his cracked lips.

Lying to everyone, razor blade clash on his skin, cheating on with his very own best friend's girlfriend, Jack feel lowest to the lowest.

His heart begs to feel again, because the numbness he feel ever since the death of her sister is killing him every day. But what he did right now with Toothiana is wrong, it's very wrong.

Jack sobs, he covered his face with his hand, hunching naked on Toothiana's bed.

Toothiana tries to calm him down but Jack refused , instead he start to put on his clothes back and leaves without saying anything, leaving a confused naked Toothiana on her room in their afterglow sex.

Like he said, Jack rather put a gun to his head and pull the trigger.

What he did with Toothiana is unforgivable, and for causing the death of his sister is punishable by death.

As soon as he walked home, he make his way towards his parent's room upstairs. He found his father revolver on the drawer in his parents' bedroom.

He walked to their backyard. Kneeling on the ground and eyes shut.

He can breathe the musty air after rain, the ray of sunlight that shine underneath the clouds that kiss his cold cheeks.

As he mumbled goodbye, ready to face his death, Jack hear his dad shouting his name and tried to take the gun from him. A shot was released and all he can remember is the painful burning sensation he felt on his lower abdomen.

* * *

><p>reviews are welcomed...<p>

Thanks for the 2 guest who reviewed my last chapter...

And Im sorry for any Toothiana fans who is offended by my potrayal of the tooth fairy in this fanfic. Poor Aster...

Cheating is no coincidence, its a choice, remember that my dear readers


End file.
